buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Halliwell
Name: Piper Halliwell Status: Alive Species: Human; magical witch Sexuality: Heterosexual Family: Mother Patricia Halliwell, father Victor Bennett, sisters Prudence Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell Occupation: Nightclub owner Education: College graduate Affiliation: Charmed Ones Allies: The Elders Enemies: The Triad, the Source of All Evil History Piper Halliwell, daughter of Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett, was born only three years after her elder sister Prudence Halliwell and only two years before her younger sister Phoebe Halliwell. After Phoebe's birth, their grandmother Penelope Halliwell bound the girls' powers and erased all memories they had of the supernatural. As such, the sister grew up unawakened. Shortly afterwards, their mother was killed by a water demon and their family was abandoned by their father. Penelope raised the girls from that point on. Piper spent much of her life feeling awkward and unable to fit in, despite briefly dating Billy Wilson in eighth grade. When she ran for class secretary in high school, she became so nervous that Prue had to finish her speech for her. These insecurities kept Piper from leaving home for college, and after her high school graduation she attended college nearby so she could continue living at the Manor. After college, Piper sought to own her own restaurant, but instead found a job as an accountant. After that, she became manager at a restaurant called Quake. Charmed Ones After their grandmother died, Phoebe read a spell that unbound the sisters' powers and forever changed their lives -- granting unbinding their powers and beginning their lives as the prophesied Charmed Ones. Piper's powers activated during a job interview for Quake, freezing Chef Moore and landing Piper the job. Despite this early success, Piper initially hated being a witch. Piper, despite reassurance from her sisters, feared that she witches were inherently evil. However, Piper's fears were calmed when she was able to enter holy ground without being struck by lightning. Piper soon found herself growing unhappy with her job at Quake. She quit and began to pursue her lifelong dream of owning her own restaurant. Finding that the risk was too great, she opened a nightclub instead and named it "P3". Though the club had a rough start, Leo Wyatt cast a spell on the manager of Dishwalla and got them booked at the club. Throughout her burgeoning career as a witch, Piper pursued romantic feelings for Leo -- who was their whitelighter. The relationship was forbidden by the Elders, and while Leo was willing to give up his angelic nature for Piper, she refused to allow that to happen. Although this caused a rift between them, during which time Piper fell for her neighbor Dan Gordon, ultimately she abandoned the relationship and returned to dating Leo. In order to avoid the rules set by the Elders, the two decided to marry. Powers & Abilities Piper has all of the ordinary abilities of a magical witch as well as: *Molecular Immobilization *Molecular Acceleration *Molecular Combustion *The Power of Three Source Piper Halliwell is derived from the character of the same name in Charmed. Category:Witch Characters Category:Warren Line Category:Charmed Ones Category:Halliwell Family Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Magical Witches Category:Baker High School Graduates